


Short Protege Tommy au

by Dannybakugo



Series: Protege Tommy au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream being a Big brother, Dream is a better person in this, Tommy having A Panic attack, Tw- Panic attack, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Relationships: TommyInnit & Dream
Series: Protege Tommy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119377
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Short Protege Tommy au

Dream let Tommy go back to lmanburg for a day, as a Gift for good behavior. But Tommy basically clings onto Dream the whole time, When they get there (Tommy would have given his Mask to Dream for right now), People were confused ‘Why is Tommy clinging onto Dream’, and ‘I thought Tommy despise Dream.” 

When people talk to him and make him feel uncomfortable, he would tug on Dreams hoodie, and Dream would step in front of Tommy, saying something along the lines of ‘Okay that enough,’ or ‘We’re gonna go’, he would protect him And lead Tommy away.

When Phil, Techno (who somehow is allowed in lmanburg, and Ghostbur, see Tommy (who they haven’t see in months), Walk up to him, they wanted to talk to him, (sus). 

But does Tommy want to talk to them?

A few other see this encounter, and stick to the sidelines. When Phil tried to talk to Him, tommy shook his head and started to slowly have a Panic attack, he tugs on Dream hoodie to get his attention. When Dream notice what tommy was trying to say, he immediately pulled out Tommy’s mask (Dream mask but with a frown), and put it on his face, when he got Tommy breathing slowed, he pick up Tommy (bridal style), and without a word, he left


End file.
